My Lovers
by artemisjackon
Summary: Why won't you, leave me alone? Why won't you find someone else? Because I don't want anyone else, I want you.
1. Chapter 1

**hey I've had this in my head all day,**

**Percy' s pov**

**Why does it have to be me?** why do I have to love two? can I ever get a break? can I ever get a regular life? is that so hard? I looked around, I was on the beach thinking wondering where everything went wrong. Why must it always be me? Why, Why, Why

"hmm you seem to be thinking more then usual." I heard HER say, "leave me alone,"

I said, putting my head in my lap, "What's the matter Percy?"

Her hand found my neck, "don't you like me anymore?"

I pushed her away, "why won't you leave me alone? Why can't you just go, find someone else?"

"because I don't want anyone else, I want you,"

she told me, and pulled me to her lips, I pushed her away,"stop!" I yelled but she didn't listen, she never listens, she takes me into her world and never brings me back, why won't she listen, why won't she stop!

"you don't want me!" I told her,

"Oh? And why not?" she asked me, she always asked me that question but I don't know how to answer her, what was I suppose to say? how was I suppose to say it?

"please, just listen to me for a second!" I say to her but she doesn't answer, she never answers,

"I know you want me. And I know your feelings for that Athena child are quite strong, so if I can't get you to love me willingly, unwilling is just as good,"

**hope you like it, tell me if you want me to continue, from Artemis Jackson**


	2. Chapter 2

**another thought grammar, punctuation not my friends people, just to let you know,**

Percy pov

I looked into her pink eyes. Nothing shone but lust and desire,

I couldn't break from her view, her touch, her heart, it was like a force pulling me to her, I wanted to fight it, to run away from it, but most of all I didn't want to love it, I wanted to hate it, but I could never hate her heart,

" please your making a mistake!" I screamed

"and how so? How could the best thing in my life " and she put her delicate hand on my cheek, "be a mistake? hmm?"

she kissed me, mashing her cherry sweet lips onto mine,

I push, she pulls, I struggle, she moans and giggles,

"I won't let go," she tells me in my head, I already knew, she wouldn't ever no matter how much I struggle,

two weeks later

I'm in my cabin when she comes,

"why do you love me so?" I ask, she doesn't say anything, she looks away from me,

"answer me!" she doesn't,

"fine! If you don't want to answer me then leave," but she doesn't she never leaves no matter how many times I tell her to,

"why won't you answer me," I kept asking feeling the silence slowly killing me!

"because I'm scarred," she tells me,

"of what?" I asked, she says nothing, she stays quiet, no words escape her lips, we are silent we both say nothing,

**so what do yah think good, bad I won't know please review I would really appreciate it really I would, it's winter break so I have a lot of time on my hands so... uh review please! And thank you from, Artemis Jackson**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello um think isn't a very good story I know but could you give it a chance for me? Please?**

Percy pov

I look at her, I see tears in her eyes yet she's smiling

Her stormy gray ones shine in the morning sun as we walk to the arena,

She wont talk or listen to my apologies, I try to talk to her but it feels as if my mouth is glued shut,

"Percy i know you love her, and i know you love me but you can't have both, so im gonna make you pick,"

I look at her, my first true lover, my first best friend, then i think about her,the other her, i think of all the thinks we did and all the things we didn't do, my head spins like a tornado, I couldn't see straight

"Who do you choose Percy? Me? Or the goddess?"

Which was I suppose to pick?

She was waiting for an answer and so was I,

We make it to the arena, I teach my class,

When everything is done and everyone has learned what they needed to I go practice,

I think of both blondes. As I hack away at the dummies,

I think of the goddess first , the head of a dummie flies across the arena

I try to think of when it was just me and my wisegirl,

I slice off another dummies head realizing that it was never me and her because somewhere the goddess jumped her happy go lucky ass right smackdab in the middle!

More dummie heads were sent flying,

I couldnt think straight,

I hear footsteps behind me, high heals to be

"Why do you think about her more? Why can't you just think about me?" I hear her angel voice,

Idon't answer her and go back to the dummies,

I hear her high heals getting closser,

Click clack, click clack

I stop slicing the dummies as I feel her hands on my neck, "you are gonna love me more I sware It." She whispers in my ear,

I feel her touch as she turns me around nd starts to feel on my chest. Her hands making there way up my shirt and almost taking it off,

I hear a gasp, I freeze. My second lover has returned from lunch,

**So.. what do ya think? A little I know but I have lots of things to do so... please review and tell me if you want me to continue please. I wouldnt know, from Artemis Jackson**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey peoples sorry this story getting a little rushed I need inspiration**

Percy's pov

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" I asked scared out of mind here's why

If you want a clear definition of what Annabeth looked like think of Hades after seeing Persephone with another guy. Terrifying right?

"Perseus Jackson what on Olympus are you doing with this slut of a goddess?!" She screamed,

"Annabeth it's not what you think!" I yelled,

"Oh? Then what is it then Percy what the hell is it?"

I couldn't answer her as I didn't know myself,

"Its love Annabeth and its his love you have no love for Percy anymore Annabeth and you know it!" Aphrodite said,

I was confused what does she mean? I thought Annabeth loved me, Aphrodite must be lying she's gotta be!

" so just because I don't doesn't mean you have to he's in love with me more then he'll ever be with you!"

she said,

I felt my heart break in my chest she's lying or Aphrodite hypnotized her or... something!

"Annabeth did you even love me?"

I asked wanting to hear it from her,

" yes and I still do love you Percy your my everything but I also don't love you and I don't want you,"

I don't get it which one?

Aphrodite appeared behind me "well do you want him or not Annie?"

she asked her,

I stepped away from her,

" I am not not some price to be won! I obviously picked wrong with my dating life, which one is it Annabeth do you love me or don't you I won't go for that bull shit!"

I yelled feeling my anger bubbling up inside me,

" I... I don't know Percy."

she said,

"well if you don't want him I guess that means me and you can be together huh Percy?"

Aphrodite asked from behind me but I was so mad I naturally heard her,

Annabeth, my wise girl wasn't sure if she loved me or not?!

I love her! why doesn't she love me? Why can't we just forget about Aphrodite and go back to the way things use to be?

"Percy calm down!" I heard from below me?

**hey so what's going on? what does Percy mean by heard from below him. what's doing on? Review please and I will update when I can get 10 reviews okay from Artemis Jackson,**


	5. Chapter 5

**well this was really a dream I had last night and I guess it went good with this story.**

Percy' s pov

I looked below me,

Aphrodite was staring at me nothing unusual there,

the weirdest thing though is that I'm looking down to see her I usually have to look up,

for some reason all my focus was just on her,

like my eyes couldn't stop staring into her concerned ones,

"Percy calm down! I'm sorry I really am but you should just go out with Aphrodite it will be better for you, you don't have to forget me but please just move on!"

I heard Annabeth say,

after all we've been through she wouldn't want to stay with me? through all the suffering through all the pain she would want to move on?

I took a deep breath,

I was my regular height now well at least I think I was,

" Percy I'm sorry" Annabeth said but I didn't want her apology I could care less if she was sorry,

I looked at her then at Aphrodite then back to her,

"I don't forgive you I will never forgive you,"

and after that being said I ran out of the arena,

I ran through the crowd of people that were heading to their cabins,

I ran towards the ocean but stopped remembering Aphrodite can breath under water,

I'm gonna have to get some closure,

"Percy!" I heard from behind me, I turned around,

Aphrodite was running up to me her beautiful luscious golden hair shining in the evening Sun,

she was running at full speed to me,

I didn't think you could run in high heels

"Percy I'm so sorry," she said with tears swelling in her eyes,

"but I need you in my life I need you to be with me I-"

but she didn't finish because I pulled her to my lips,

like my body just couldn't stop resisting her and seeing her cry was making me go crazy,

she forced her tongue into my mouth,

I really didn't feel like pushing her away anymore,

at the moment I really couldn't,

I mean sure it was wrong especially when I heard a faint gasp from the left side of me

I'm pretty sure it was Annabeth, but I don't care for her charity I really don't,

"Percy I love you I really do, more then that stupid daughter of books, please love me willingly"

she pleaded, I actually am starting to like her but it's weird because I actually like a lot of goddesses,

and the more I think about it Annabeth is not really attractive any more but her mom is pretty hot,

what the hell am I saying!

**well that was interesting right? I mean I really wasn't planning to set him up with anyone else but I just had a crazy idea so review, review, review, and I'll get back to you.** **from, ****Artemis Jackson,**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey people's, well I'm hoping this story is good hoping to get more reviews whoo,**

**Annabeth' s pov**

****I didn't mean any of it! doesn't Percy know when I'm just fooling around!

even though it probably wasn't a good idea it was a test and he failed!

I went to see if he was at the beach and he was kissing the goddess of sluts!

I gasped but he didn't even care, did he ever actually care for me? didn't he love me?

I don't know Why but for some strange reason I want to get him back and I think I know exactly how.

Athena's pov

"no you put the sword up to the door then- no! I don't want it there I want the connection bar all the way at the top!- and where is the super realistic marble! I told you that the marble was suppose to be at the bottom not in the middle!"

I was in my architecture room trying to construct a brand new palace for Aphrodite, I really don't know why she requested another one but she does have a good taste in fashion so I could really care less,

"mom?" I heard to my left,

"Annabeth? what on Olympus are you doing here?" I asked,

"I need your help mom it's about Percy."

I looked at her,

her silver grey eyes were showing nothing but pain and misery,

"how can I help you hun?" I asked her putting down my clipboard,

"I have a plan but you might not like it," she said stepping closer to me,

I took a step forward,"I'm all ears,"

Percy' s pov

I just got done with lunch Aphrodite left an hour ago and Annabeth was no where to be seen I wonder where she went.

"hey Percy," I heard piper call,

"hi pipes what's up?" I asked trying to start a conversation I really just needed a friend right now after all the Annabeth v.s Aphrodite drama,

"not much gonna go see Jason for a little bit, are you ok Percy? you look kinda tense you should get some rest" she said while walking away,

I knew exactly what she ment, I'm tired and drowsy, I wish she'd stay longer but her and Jason have an make out session at this time, and when they don't well... that's inappropriate to even think about,

I walked into my cabin and climbed onto my bunk bed, when I hear a sly,

"hello Percy," I look to my right and all I can say was Hades you should have killed me,

because there was Annabeth but she was Naked! nude! in the buff! in her birthday suit! just NAKED!

I looked away from her.

"Annabeth what are you doing here? without any clothes on?"

I was truly terrified Aphrodite wouldn't do this she loves me to much,

"oh come on Percy I know you've done this before with Aphrodite so how about we give it a try?"

I really didn't know how to respond to that so I just stood up only to be pushed down on my bed,

" Percy don't try to fight me," she whispered into my ear,

"oh hey Percy I forgot my book in here so I was wondering-" I heard from the door area,

I turned my head,

"holy fuck!"

**so what do yah think, this is T rated so no details on how Annabeth looked, or was it Annabeth? what was her plan to tell to Athena where's aphrodite**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey so I know this story is weird but when I dream up something I think is good I'm gonna post it,**

Percy' s pov

Annabeth the girl who was found by Luke and Thalia, who gave me goosebumps when I was twelve, is on top of me with lust in her eyes, just pure lust, I couldn't get up at all and someone was standing at the door and she looked like she didn't give a crap!

"uh Percy this is a bad time I think I'll just uh get that book later,"

Annabeth got off of me

"no I don't think so, don't you wanna have a little fun?"

she asked her,

"uh no, I mean uh I think I hear someone calling me I better go see what's up,"

Annenbeth grabbed her collar,

"oh please stay we wouldn't want you running off and spreading rumors would we?"

Annabeth whispered in her ear,

"plus you don't have a boyfriend and I don't really see why you would want to play so innocent since you do this a lot,"

I tried to stand up but I felt like I was glued to the bed!

"well Annabeth sorry but I do believe that I have other things to do then 'play' with you and Percy, I'll get the book later okay perce!"

she called too me,

"okay but before you go can you call the F.B.I?"

I asked her.

"why?"

she asked,

"because Annabeth has gone nuts!"

I yelled, struggling to get off my bed,

"wait you mean like rape?"

she asked me,

"yes! help me!"

I screamed, Annabeth pulled her into my cabin and clossed/locked the door,

"well I didn't want people knowing this but sadly you had to look for a book out of all things, sorry Hazel but don't worry it wont hurt a bit,"

**well that was uh interesting, I honestly don't know where that came from, well my mind but again this is a T rated meaning no details, next chapter is gonna be interesting since it wasn't really my idea but it went good with this story, and again where's Aphrodite!, from, ArtemisJackson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my peeps its been awhile huh? Any who next chapter is coming right up!**

**Percy's pov**

so here I am at the hands of my ex about to be raped and poor Hazel tied to the foot of my bunk with some really strong sticky sheets,

she looks so different now the years have been good to her, her skin is darker and she always smells like flowers instead of death, sadly Hazel and Frank really didn't work out and they both just agreed it would be best if they just stayed friends, a little while later Hazel started fucking guys like no tomorrow weird huh? she doesn't have H.I.V thank Zeus but she does have her period a lot faster, how all this is because of Drew, she loves telling me all about this shit and I have no choice but to listen if I don't I will get a cabin full of dirty bed sheets like the Stoll brothers got, yeah those Aphrodite children take no pity on anyone but themselves,

suddenly the door is kicked down,

"oh come on! really? did you have to seriously have to kick down the door?"

I asked feeling my anger build up in me, I mean sure I like help but come on who do you think has to clean that up?

"oh sorry I didn't realize I needed to take my time to save you if you want to be raped by Athena and Annabeth then I'll just be on my way,"

she said and started to turn around,

" no-no Aphy I would love your help pretty please? And what are you talking about? Athena isn't here its just me you and Annabeth and Hazel,"

I told her trying to push Annabeth off but having no such luck,

"well then tell me this Percy when did Hazel leave a book in your cabin? ive been with you all week and when has Hazel ever been such a softy look she's just staring not even struggling or nothing what the hells up with you Hazel she didn't even gag you why didn't you scream or cry for help? huh?:

I looked over to Hazel, Aphrodite was right Hazel wasnt even gagged at all,

" so are you gonna show Percy who you really are or are you gonna go on with this little sherade? Because you know I can just take him right now without even a moments thought."

Hazels shape started to change and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and silverish grayish eyes began to form, soon Athena was standing in front of all of us,Annabeth got off of me if you want him you'll have to take him from me,"

she said pulling out a dagger,

''well technically I already did but I can do it again if you'd like,"

Aphrodite said summoning a diamond made sword,

"whoa cool,"

I blurted out dumbly

"you think this cool Percy? just wait it gets better," Aphrodite said smirking

I blushed her eyes were so sever I was basically squinting,

"enough! you're gonna pay Aphrodite!"

Annabeth yelled and charged at Aphrodite, but she stabbed Annabeth straight through her stomach,

"NO!" me and Athena yelled in union,

I was suddenly looking into a pit of fire and I was fully clothed,

"what the fuck?''

I looked around,

"hey Percy you have a nac for getting in trouble."

I say lady Hestia she was in her grown up form for once,

her beautiful curves wer glistening in the hearths heat,

"but wait-"

I tried saying something but she shushed me and said "sleep now,"

and I suddenly fell into a deep sleep,

**well found Aphy lol well that was also out of no where I just make this up as I go if you didn't notice that anyway please review I would really like it I know your probably thinking 'who cares what you like?' and all I have to say to that is I care thank you very much anyway please review from ArtemisJackson**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry school and stuff anyway on with the story!**

I look around where am I? I kept asking myself and get an answer.

" You are in my palace sort of." I hear.

"Woah uh lady Hestia its a real honor to be in your presence." I say bowing

"pleasures all mine," she giggles and looks at me,

I really don't or should I say didn't know what to do at that particular moment. there's nothing much I could do really but wait.

"ive been waiting for this for so long. she exclaims. and her robe zaps off. (no crustal details)

I stare at her childish curves, oh how she looks so rigid and majestic.

"oh don't deny me I beg of you!" she says slyly and starts to walk up to me.

"lady Hestia your...nice but..." but she didn't let me finish my sentence.

"oh yay!" she cheers and falls on me but before she can kiss me a pair of hands pull her back.

"what are you doing?" asks a very agitated Aphrodite.

"Aphy... it's not what it looks like.." I try to say but Athena cuts me off

"oh save it I cant even take a simple shower without you getting into trouble.

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNN what shall happen to our horny hero? this story might go M rated just saying.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry people's school drama once again so glad it's almost summer whoo! One whole week left... not even WHOO!**

**"**Athena... What... what are you doing here anyway? You're the mother of Annabeth not a child of Aphrodite why are you being so damn... horny?" Hestia asked looking up and scowling at Athena and Aphrodite while I continued to stare at Hestia,

I know its wrong but im basically under her so there's not really much I can do but stare at the beautiful goddess and wonder... why does every body want me? I mean don't get me wrong I know im gorgeous but why does every one want me now? What did I do (besides save the world twice) to deserve this.. WHAT?

"Percy dear, let me handle these two and we'll get back to what we were doing ok?" Hestia sweetly said while giving me a heart stopping grin, me being an idiot looked at her grinned and just stuttered,

"S-sure c-cool," I said dumbly,

Aphrodite gasped "Percy!" she yelled, I could see her skin starting to turn a light palish color,

"How dare you! you ungrateful little-" Athena started but I stopped her,

"No nuh uh you can't diss me you were the one that wanted me I didn't want anything to do with you but you just had to come and do what ever Annabeth wanted you to do I wanted nothing to do with you," I said giving her a very stern look,

"Percy..." She said but stopped and I see why her eyes... They were turning red and she fell to her knees in tears,

"What the heck? Get up you big cry baby!" Aphrodite said giving her a few kicks to the stomach,

"Hey! Stop that! Your not suppose to kick a person while their down!" I yelled pushing Hestia off me, (she was sitting on my lap)

Aphrodite kept kicking her and Hestia zapped next to the hearth, I glared at Aphrodite, She looked at me with lust but I showed her anger which confused her,

"Percy?" She questioned and Athena fell off her knees and layed there, "Athena!" I screamed, her eyes were closed but I could see tears streaming down her eyes golden tear to be exact, her arms had weird gold looking bumps on them I guessed those were her bruises from where Aphrodite kicked her,

"Aphrodite... YOU WILL PAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and charged at her, she stared at me and screamed, I slapped the shit out of her and she flew back i ran to her and kicked her with the ball of my foot she looked like a rag doll as blood flew out of her mouth, I punched her in the chest, stomach, face, heck everywhere I could and was constantly kicking her.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" I kept screaming as she kept pleading for mercy,

"Percy stop!" I heard Hestia yell and I looked at her, I saw straight fear in her eyes and she was holding her neck, I gave her a questionable look and looked at Aphrodite I had her by the throat my fingers in her throat she was trying to stop me from choking her to death,

"P-Perceus" she choked out,

I let her go, "I'm sorry... Aphrodite... I'm so sorry" I looked at my hands they were full of Aphrodite's golden blood Athena was sitting up right and was staring at me her eyes were still red from crying and she was holding her stomach like she was gonna throw up,

"N-NO NO!" I screamed and ran, "Percy!" Hestia yelled, I could hear Athena trying to say 'stop' but it wasnt coming out of her right, I looked back and saw Aphrodite's cold icy stare on me she was watching me,

I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the edge of Olympus with tears forming at my eyes I couldn't see and I could hear Athena screaming at me I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying and at that moment I was just so ashamed of what I was doing to Aphrodite im suppose to be a hero... heros don't strangle goddess' they just... dont do that,

The edge of Olympus was coming and I was running faster than I ever have thinking I could have killed her... I could have- but my thoughts were interrupted by the edge of Olympus and I just ran right off the edge.

**I know I wrote this but who else admits that was kinda stupid? Anyone else? Well anyway is Aphrodite gonna be ok? Will Percy live? Whats next to happen? Review and give me your thoughts and I'll take a nap and think about it more ok? Deal? ArtemisJackson**


	11. chapter 11

**Hello my fellow Authors. As you know as an Author I am a huge fan of reviews I mean a lot of inspiration comes from people reviewing HOWEVER! Due to the lack of reviews I have decided to put this story on punishment until further notice, im not trying to be mean i simply just can't shake the feeling that this story is not all that good and i can see that it is some what and or mostly my fault. I am terribly sorry to the reviewers that actually like this story and I am mighty grateful for your comments you are what make us Authors happy to do what we're doing and those who have favorited and followed a big thank you to all of you as well its very helpful to us and it makes us feel proud, well to me anyway I am terribly sorry really I am but unless there's no sign of improvement im afraid im going to have to delete this story and start a new once more terribly sorry but as a fellow Author you must know the joy of reading heartwarming reviews and feeling pleasurable about it, **

**To all that enjoy this story this is for you:**

I look into the cradle of my dispar,

My life will become short before I can even blink,

Yet I deside to keep my eyes wide open.

The doors of death call out to me,

I feel its icy touch and all I can do is hold my breath as the hard of the ground overcomes my body,

But it never does,

I feel confused, hasnt the ground came yet?

I feel something sleek wrap around me,

Like a protective blanket,

But it's not a blanket no its worse than a blanket,

Its mans death sentence,

And now I really wish death had taken her place,

**Terribly sorry but truly you must understand I like doing what I do but without inspiration... It's almost like a newly deranged hell, I hope my readers understood and if you didn't look back at the past few pages and you will eventually see what Percy talks about, That's the only hint I can give you but hey if you understand it let me know and I'll tell you if your right or not ok? ArtemisJackson.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well people's im sorry to say... Well im not that sorry im in california right now and im gonna be here for a few months so this story is gonna be held back for a little while not for a long time but only for a little while, that authors note was just an asking to get more reviews if you did not understand I truly like reviews and I probably would update more if I got more of them... just a thought... anyway on with the story!**

I look into her silver eyes and gulp down what feels like my life down my throat, "Lady Artemis..'' I whisper in her arms, she was still at that moment holding me in her arms and it was kind of creepy,

"Quiet boy tell me why you pulled suck an idiotic move," She asks putting me on my two feet,

"Uh Well... I.. Um" I said dumbly, hey I was nervous she was making me feel like I was dying by just being in her presence like the atmosphere around her was toxic to boys,

"Well? ANSWER ME!" She yells and pulls out a knife, "Or those will have been the last words you will ever speak again," her threat was a little to good to be true but she might do something unpleasant with my remains like eat my dead body, throw it into a volcano, lay me on a platform naked and throw me off a cliff with a bomb stuck in my brain the possibilities are endless!

"Lady Artemis would do me the kind gesture of killing me?" I ask her getting on my knees and holding her hand,

Her silver stormy eyes go blank, her long auburn hair waved in the wind as we continued to stare at each other, my eyes reflecting in hers, she showed me no sign of care or emotion, I felt a tear snake down my eyes and she just continues to say nothing,

"You do not wish for death child, you wish for peace," she finally says and I see a spark in her eyes, like the little respect for me has grown a little more,

"Well malady, how do I find peace?" I ask her, she was supposed to be the death of me or so I hoped now she wants me to live? What is this world coming to when a goddess of pure death and destruction wants you to live? Something wrong with what I just said... I kind of wish I understood what I was talking about, I wonder if it's the ADHD hmm...

"What makes you at peace boy?" She asks, but there was no mean tone in her voice when she called me 'boy' it was just a soft 'boy'.

"I'm not sure Lady Artemis... I thought at a time it was Annabeth... But she broke my heart and tried to rape me!" I exclaimed raising my voice only a tad bit, she just slanted her head and gave me a me a questionable look, I sighed and explained the Annabeth v.s Aphrodite business and the Athena pretending like she's Hazel, and the Hestia v.s Athena v.s Aphrodite episode, all this time we were just staring into each others eyes and I don't know exactly what I saw in her, whether it was her caring or respect look but I just kept telling it all to her,

"Artemis I know its all really confusing but... what do you think I should do?" I ask her, she doesn't say anything and neither do I, we've been sitting this whole time we've been talking, her silver eyes start to glimmer and shine, I feel myself becoming lost into them even though my mind is screaming 'you are gonna die' but at that moment I really didn't care, she crawls to me with the swiftness of a true goddess **(****clever word play I know)** I feel the warmness of her hand against my cheek we continue to be silent,

"Artemis..." I moaned, her face still emotionless as if she's trying to figure out what I'm thinking but to be honest I really wasn't thinking anything so I think she was just staring at me, I feel myself moving closer to her eyes and she follows my motion, I'm moving quite slowly like time is trying to push us together and I'm slowly following its instructions, she glances down at my lips then looks into my eyes again,

I look at her soft pink lips, I feel her hand roam my cheek and go behind my head, she's pulling me to her and I want her to, I want to feel her lips, I move my head forward and brush my lips against hers, we still have eye contact, she hand stopped pushing against head and we stared at each other our lips only brushing against one another's, I parted my lips to say something but as fast as lightning she mashed our lips together and rushed her tongue into my mouth and started to feel on my tongue,

I moved my tongue all around trying feel every inch of the huntresses tongue, I had not realized my eyes were still open until I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her legs were now around my torso, I slowly wrapped my arms around her waste and pulled her closer to me my eyelids grew heavy and closed, her silky beautiful tongue felt like a song that replayed on and on in my mouth and I loved the taste and feel, it was nothing like Aphrodite, in a way it was better, my mind was at ease and the simple thoughts of me and Artemis keep playing over and over in my mind but my mind was starting to get blurry Artemis tongue was starting to roam faster and she was moaning now and trying to pull me closer, I could feel my heart beating faster, my arms started to tighten around her and her legs were starting to tighten around my torso and her arms were pulling me closer,

Artemis needed me at that moment and I needed her but everybody knows that I have horrible luck like serious bad luck,

"LADY ARTEMIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Thalia yelled,

Artemis and I let go of each other and looked at the hunters, they were all shocked and angry like really angry,

"Thalia it's not what you think we were just.." I said real fast getting on my feet,

"It looks like you were forcing Lady Artemis to kiss you!" She yelled at me and drew her bow and pointed it at me,

"WHAT!" We both said in union,

"HUNTERS! KILL PERCEUS JACKSON!" Thalia yelled,

"What wait!," I yelled but they were already pointed at me each hunter glaring at me,

"Wait hunters hold your fire!" Artemis yelled but Thalia already let the arrow sore right as Artemis jumped in front of me, I pulled her to me and fell backwards she high jumped out of my arms and looked at Thalia,

"She's under a spell! Kill both of them!" Thalia yelled and that's when I saw it in her eyes, there was a hint of pink Thalia's eyes are lightning blue never pink so that gave me a clue and or a hint of who that really was,

"Wait listen hunters that's not Thalia!" I yelled, Artemis gave me a confused look,

"Look at her eyes," I told Artemis, but she didn't have time because more arrows were coming, she drew her own bow but I kicked out of her hands,

She glared at me, I grabbed her arm and started to run the opposite way of the hunters,

"Where are we going may I ask?" She asked dodging a branch and flipping back to my position,

"Well listen I have a feeling that Thalia is really Aphrodite in disguise but those are really your hunters they think that that's Thalia like you did but last time I checked Thalia never had pink eyes and when was she ever a person to shoot first and ask questions later? And why would she try to shoot you?!" I ask dodging an arrow,

She looked at me through eyes that looked ready to kill, I moved to another side as I saw something was ready to be unleashed and I was honestly a little frightened to stand next to her,

She stopped which caused me to stop as well, She saw all the hunters and so did I, they were all had their arrows drawn at us, Artemis' goddess glow brightened to a moon color, all the hunters backed up including myself but Thalia stood her ground and pointed her arrow at me and let go I slid to the ground and uncapped Riptide, she glared at me and looked at Artemis, she was burning the ground below her, she auburn hair moving in a wave motion, her eyes the color of the moon, all her limbs were a color of a different sea, well a different shade of the sea like night, noon, morning, midmorning and so on,

She started levitating off the ground, and I saw Thalia trying to show a little bit of braveness but I could tell in the inside she wanted to pee her pants, Artemis summoned her bow and an arrow and pointed it at Thalia,

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR PRETENDING TO BE A HUNTER YOU SLUT!" She yelled and let it go, I don't know what got into me but I ran to Thalia and jumped right in front of her, the arrow went straight through my chest and through me back into the sky and I soared through the sky going 1000 miles a minute, my vision was getting blurry and the arrow was making it hard to breath since it impacted a lung, I tried to look the way I was falling but the wind was pushing my head, my eyes were staring to close and I could feel like slipping out of me, I could feel myself falling down, it took all my might to turn myself in the air to face the direction in which I was falling, the last place I would ever want to go ever again, The Bermuda triangle,

**Longest chapter ever! It better be good enough for all you people's! Just playing hope you like it and please review... Pretty please and thank you**,


	13. Chapter 13

**See im updating faster like you people wanted you should be happy I hope you all enjoy and to the people who don't sorry it's not good enough for you all!**

The arrow through me right in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, I tried to have the water help me but the filthiness of it was making me feel sick, I tried to take a breath but I couldn't... The water was unbreathable! Even to a child of Poseidon, I was loosing my sight, the glowing arrow in my chest was allowing the water into my lungs and I couldn't let it in because it was killing me like a regular human, I tried to swim up but I couldn't figure out which way was up! My eyes were trying to close and I couldn't see in the water anyway so I closed them,

'Ok Perce don't panic, panic is the main enemy right now, you need to stay strong,' I could feel myself falling to the bottom, my whole body trying to figure out still which way up was, ' come on Percy swim up' my head kept screaming at me, but the thickness of the water was not helping and I finally reached the bottom of the Bermuda triangle,

My lungs were gonna give out any moment and my blood was soaking out of my chest, suddenly something dashed behind my tossing me around the ocean floor, I fell on my knees, it has to be some kind of sea creäture, to bad I'm in the Bermuda triangle where all the sea creatures are evil! The creäture was big, way bigger then me and was making a growling sound, I was still conscious but I was fading fast and the dirty sand was pulling me in! I tried to open my mouth but closed it instantly, how did I forget that fast that I couldn't breathe this water? I feel so dumb! The creäture rushed past me again but I felt a sharp pain in my back this time, I winced in pain and tried to move but the ground had pulled me down so far that only my top half was still in the water, the rest was in this quicksand like ground,

My whole form was going limp and I only had a few seconds left, the creäture cut my chest with something that felt like a blade and the blade cut the arrow in half, I winced again, felt blood spread out of the wound, my body was still sinking and my arms and legs had already gone limp, my body was filled with the dirty water and I felt it choking me, it made my face feel red even in water, I could feel the heat of the creäture, it was right in front of me and I could feel it breathing on me, the creature's breath was pushing me out of the sand, it let out a powerful roar that made my whole body rush out of the sand and in the middle of the ocean but I was falling again,

It rushed toward me and roared again knocking all the dirty water plus the little of the glowing arrow straight out of my chest, it gave out such a shriek that pushed me out of the water and made me skid across the ocean till I hit the beach of an island, but it wasn't a normal island like Florida it was an island that was quite familiar to me, yes I've most definitely been here before I'm sure of it!

My head was throbbing and my limbs were still not working, I opened my eyes, the sand was a pearly white and the ocean looked a lot cleaner, I tried to sit up but fail miserably, the pain in my chest was preventing me from doing much and my lung was still injured quite badly, 'if only I could get the water to reach me' I tried to get the tide to come to me but my mind was to focused on the pain in my chest and my whole body was still a bit limp but my limbs were not working at all, I looked at the tide and tried to focus on pulling the tide to me but my body was to in pain and I lost consciousness,

_Artemis pov_

I can't believe this! I ran right up to Thalia and slapped her with such force she flew into a tree her back making a cracking sound, the other hunters backed up more and looked at me with pure fear in their eye's, "Now Aphrodite you change into your regular form so I don't feel bad for beating the shit out of a look-alike huntress," I said feeling my anger rise,

"Is it really my fault? I mean think about it, I wasn't the one to shoot an arrow at my beloved, all you sweety," Aphrodite said and started to transform back into into her goddess form, her legs started to start grow in length her arms only by a little and her eyes went to the back of her head, pink started to appear in her eyes, her black hair started to grow lighter till she was a full blonde, her clothes grew and appeared into a silky soft dress, soon the goddess Aphrodite stood in front of me, I will admit she is rather attractive but when I'm done with her she's gonna wish it was her to take that arrow,

"Tell me, why did you think it was funny to pretend to be a huntress? They are all more pure than you could ever be so why try? And where might I ask is my real lutienent?!" I ask feeling my blood rush and my heart beat faster, my anger was getting the best of me and I really just wanted to end her at that moment,"Well I really don't want to explain all of this to a... mmm... how do I put this without offending you... minor of an Olympian," She said with a smirk, the hunters gasped and disappeared into the forest, I felt all my anger rush through my body ready to attack the beautiful goddess,

"That did not answer my question, If you're looking for a fight then you came to the right goddess, lets just see who's the minor here shall we?" I asked, with two hunting knifes in each hand ready to charge,"That seems like a lot of work and I gave more important things to do then to fight a minor, tata kitty, till next time," she said with a smirk and disappeared in a swirling whirlwind of pink perfume,

I punched a tree next to me, why is that goddess so thick minded its like she's a little kid! I sighed and put my knifes away, there's no use trying to fight a goddess that can get into your mind and control your heart, even for another god, Aphrodite is quite powerful and as much as I don't want to admit it I am a minor compared to her power of emotions, although I don't know why, I feel I should apologize to the goddess, she's probably just hypnotizing me but I feel it is the right thing to do... rgggg she's gonna mess up my head what the hell was I even thinking apologizing to her?! Why would I ever think that was the right thing to do?! CURSE YOU APHRODITE!

_Percy's Pov_

I woke up on a comfortable bed shaped platform, the covers were white as snow, It was very soft and comfortable, I wonder how I got here, Last I remember I was on the white sandy beach with blood flowing everywhere,

"Shu Percy your safe now, your lung is all healed and cleaned out and your injury is all closed up," that voice, it was so soft, I remember it but I haven't heard it in so long, wait a minute... white sand? White super soft comftors? A soft voice?

"Calypso?" My voice sounded quiet and weak, I turned over and so her beautiful face, she hasn't aged a bit since the last time I was here, which was like 3 years ago,

" You remember me?" She asks and pushes my down since I was starting to sit up, "When did I? I mean how did I?" I tried to ask her but my vision was all blurry again and I say two of her, "Percy you're not healed all the way, you need to rest," she told me but I didn't listen I pulled her to me and made her stare into my eyes, I gasped her carmeal eyes were a glazed color and her carmeal hair was layed down instead of in a braid,

"Please Percy, sleep now, I promise I will explain everything when you awake ok? Please... Sleep," She whispered, and I let her go, my body started to relax and I fell asleep once again with questions still dancing around in my head, how was I able to come here again? Didn't she say last time that I wasn't able to come back once I left? Why are her eyes glazed? Why is her hair down? I'm so confused!

**Ok people's here is another chapter and sorry for the horrible grammar my spell check is being terrible and... I can't spell to well myself... don't be mad at me because I can't spell I seriously can't so not my fault totally not my fault, thank you to all my reviewers and a special thanks to 'Wrestling Is My Best Skill' for shooting out reviews before I could even read them, all you guys rock! Seriously thank you all you are what make Authors love to write (well some just like to do it for fun but I personally like it both ways,) There will be more coming what's gonna happen at Calypso's Island? Is Percy ever gonna get off? Why didn't that sea creäture eat Percy? Again why do I keep asking you when I know all the answers? Please review and I will give you all the answers... maybe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well you all know the drill with California and those who skip the Authors note (like I do) IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm going to Florida for a family reunion although I don't really see the point you seen one beach you've seen them all,** **anyway this story might be put on hold MIGHT! I can't be 100 percent sure,**

I woke up the second time with a spoon at my lips, I licked at the spoon, tasting the sweetness of honey and a sappy like medicine,

"Percy you gotta eat all the Nectar," Calypso said, adding a little more force onto my lips, I opened my mouth allowing the sweet liquid into my mouth, while she was feeding me I forgot all about my questions, the heavenly godly food felt so good going down my throat,

"Percy you know you're gonna have to leave soon," Calypso said, putting more in my mouth,

"I know but.. How did I appear here again? I thought you said once you leave you can't come back," I asked, good one question down only like 10 more to go

She sigh's, "I thought you'd be happy to see me Perseus, I guess not," She says in a very sly voice that makes my heart ache,

"Wait! I didn't mean it that way I promise I didn't!" I exclaim feeling my heart beat a thousand miles a minute, there's something about her looking sad that makes me wanna give her every present in the world. she looks into my eyes, hers reflecting into mine, she gasps and blushes and puts another spoonful of Nectar into my mouth,I enjoy the sweet taste but I continue to stare at the carmal haired beauty,

"Percy it's best you don't know the answer to that there are just some things that are better left unsaid... I'm glad you are here though," her voice was going down like she was tired and her eye's were losing it's glow which was really scaring me Calypso always had a glow around her it looks like its fading which means!

I sprung up out of the bed, "YOUR FADING!" I screamed which caused her to jump back, "Oh I'm sorry it's just your glow... It's..." but she didn't let me finish,

"It's dying I know Percy!" She yelled but in a cautious yet soothing voice, "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her, putting my arm around her neck, hey I know it was kind of dangerous for me to get to close to another beautiful girl but I felt bad for her I mean come on this is a girl who's got no body to cry on! I don't care if it's dangerous at the moment I went for it plus I wanted to make her feel better, what better way then to use my body?!

"Because it's none of your concern now please let me go," She whispered and looked down, "Well can you make it my concern Cal I care about you, you own it to the people who care about you and right now I'm here to care and be here for you so please, " I positioned her face to look at me, "Tell me what's the matter," Her eyes looked troubled and I could tell she was hurting her eyes showed it all literally!

"It's a presence here on my beach... It's dangerous and is approaching very quickly," She starts, "What brought the presence here?" I asked. She looks down again her whole body shakes in a way that doesn't show that she's cold she's scared? Her? What could she possibly be scared of, I look at her hands she was playing with her fingers like demigods do when we are in a class room trying to pay attention well we try it doesn't work for us all to well but hey we gotta move! she swallows and lets out a soft "I did Percy," At first I didn't think I heard her, I jumped up, her eyes first showed shock than concern I backed away from her trying to believe she said someone else like one of her flowers or her little horse that walks around the island and glows,

"Calypso.. What did you just say?" My whole body felt like jello, I kept backing away, I was really trying to believe different, I really wanted her to jump up and say " haha got you Percy! I can't believe you're so gulibal, it was a silly little joke now go eat some of my cake in the fridge!" Why wasn't she saying that? Why does she have to be serious? Why can't she just smile and feed me cake, I really want cake right now... Cake...

She stood up, "Percy it was an accident even if it was all my fault I just wanted to see you!" She says in the softest voice ever, you see her glow going in and out like a light bulb that needs to be changed, I continue to back away until I hit something and just like the idiot I am fall on my ass, "Percy are you okay?" She asked, I look at her, her eyes still full of concern both for my feelings and for my aching butt,

"Oh me? I'm fine.. Yeah know other than the fact that I just found out that a very dangerous something is coming here to KILL US I'M PEACHY KEEN CALYPSO JUST FINE!" I yelled that last part causing her to step back, well she took a few steps back, I can tell I scared her but hell I was scared to I just got away from a sea monster I couldn't even see! Her eyes showed both fear and concern, I sighed, "Look Cal I'm sorry I yelled, I shouldn't have but... What you just told me, it didn't make much sense to me," I told her standing and rubbing my aching butt, she has marble floor... It really hurt yeah no!

"Percy... You kept appearing in my dreams Percy, telling me you wanted me to come to you, you begged me and pleaded getting on your hands and knees, I asked you how was it possible and you said a transport, by sea, you could come and see me again, but you needed a portal a gateway of some sort, and there's this spell I know that can open it, so I opened it and you came, although I did not expect to see you with so much damage I am glad your here," She spoke up this time, her eyes looking everywhere but into mine,

I took a deep breath and said the smartest thing I could think of, "Huh?" She fell she face looking agitated, she stood fast her eyes looking like they'd burst into flames at any minute, then she went calm her face all angel like again, " To put in words you can understand I brought you here because you asked me to in a dream but I also let a dangerous monster able to come because the portal I made to get you here was also connected to the underworld GOT IT?!" She asked her soft voice sounding very annoyed,

I tilted my head, " You didn't say the underworld part in the first explanation." I said still with a confused look, I could tell I was pissing her off, it was pretty funny how her face changed emotion like that only her anger was pointed at me as the moment... Not so funny, she walked up to me and slapped me back and forth, "Sorry for doing that Percy but you were trying my nerves," her eyes closed but her eye brows were still in that angry position and her left one was twitching, her slaps felt like a kittens paw going across your face, so soft and cuddly, I though she was all sweet what happened to that Calypso? I mean sure it didn't hurt but last time I checked she never slapped anyone for any reason she's to sweet for that type of stuff,

She took a step back but her eyes were still closed, her face features were calmed now and she looked to be glowing a little brighter now, "I'm sorry Percy I truly am I didn't mean to, it's just with the danger coming and you being so thick-headed, I just could not control my anger, oh please forgive me!" She pleaded, her eyes begging for forgiveness, you can see she was really sorry, "It's alright, I know you really didn't mean to, but Cal there is something I do ask of you," I say to her,

She nods, "And what is it that you would like to ask me Percy?" She says,

"Can you explain why the dangerous thingy is coming again pretty please?" I ask with pleading eyes,

**I'm sorry you guys I couldn't resist, alright new chapter is up and ready so I will try to start on another one but we are getting ready for the trip and I still have to go to the mall because my new shoes are calling, but I will try to update before the end of the month there's no telling when I will update again just know I will so uh lets see... What will the goddess' think when they hear Percy's on an island with a super hot girl? Will it ever be just Percy and Aphrodite? What is the danger approaching? Will Percy ever get his cake? Why did Calypso slap Percy? So many questions such little buttons, please review and I will get back to you as soon as I can, ArtemisJackson,**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back baby! Sorry people's that I was gone so long my internet went out right when I was about to post my new chapter and it deleted everything and I was so mad I needed some time to cool off but that's not important,**

Athena's pov

Oh where could Percy have gone, I truly hope he didn't die... I mean he did jump of Olympus he could have... No he's still alive he must be, I refused to admit that I have fallen for him to anyone, I could never stoop to such levels of low to talk about my _feelings, _No those are for mortals although they do come among gods as well I will never admit it my pride would never allow it,

I've been sitting in my palace for 3 days, yes it's been 3 whole days since Percy saved me from Aphrodite's kicks and punishments, 3 whole days since that moron jumped off of Olympus 3 whole days since I realized I had liked the son of the sea, even when he was kicking the living shit out of Aphrodite I couldn't help but stare at him, he was as _powerful_ as god and a lot of us thought he could have been one, but he didn't have the godly aura so you could tell he was a demi god,

I needed to sort out my feelings right now, how could I possibly like him? He's the son of a moron! And not to mention he jumped off of Olympus he just ran right off! I've heard really weird things in my 5,000 years but never have I heard of anything as idiotic as jumping off of Olympus! Well that's what you get when a moron has a child who turns out to be a bigger moron then the father!

I should still appreciate what he's done for me, I mean after all he did with saving my daughter and me from Aphrodite I should be rather... Thankful of him... No Annabeth is still madly in love with him I can't just take her prized possession like that and not to mention Aphrodite is quite fond of him and so is Hestia, I didn't want to admit it that I like him and I never will admit it to anyone that when I see him I feel my face growing gold, being in the very presence of the demi god makes me feel like I'm walking Olympus maybe even higher,

I cannot keep these thoughts up, they will destroy my heart, but how do I get the young half blood out of my head when he's always in my mind? Ugh I think I'll just go read a Harry Potter series,

Artemis's pov

I ran through the woods with total fear in my eye's my hunters miles behind me begging my to wait for them but I didn't listen, a panic look on my face, my body frantically moving back and forth, one way and the other my mind yelling know screaming '_How could you let this happen? Why did you get so angry to the point in where you don't pay attention to Percy?! You know that boys stubborn as a fucking mule! He could be dead! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ARTEMIS NOW YOU NEED TO FIND HIM!'_ It's been 3 day's and there's been no luck in finding him, I've run myself and the hunters rigid, but I had to find him I was determined to find him, I felt different when I'm with him, not like other men when I'm ready to shoot them straight in the head, when I see him, I want to hug him, I want to hold him close to me, I want to love him, but I'm the maiden goddess and I shouldn't think such thoughts,

My mind and thoughts were so focused on Percy I didn't even notice we were approaching Florida, the direction in which Percy was soaring across the sky, yeah I was really pissed at Aphrodite, I'm glad I slapped her she deserved it, the main reason I'm panicking is because I'm scared of the consequence I might have if Percy's dead I ALREADY KILLED ORION! Even if he did deserve it I still killed him non the less, the bad thing with killing Percy is he's the hero of Olympus so killing him would be like killing Olympus,

_Dear all Olympians please a report to the throne room emergency meeting now!_

I heard Hermes voice in my head, shit I'm to late I need to go now! I turned into my true form and rushed through the woods faster than I ever had through the woods dust and debris behind me, my hair moving like flames around the steady woods floor I still can't believe 3 days have gone by and the hunters haven't had a break from searching they've steady been trying to catch with me having no luck though as I rush so fast you'd think I was skating across the floor,

I passed the border of Florida a few miles back and flew through the opening woods as fast as I could Percy had to be around here somewhere I just had to-

_Artemis report to the throne room emediantly we are having an emergency meeting and we cannot start without you!_

If I didn't hurry father would get angry and I do not want to hear his mouth I already got to hear Hermes in my head and he's got the most annoying voice on Olympus besides Apollo, suddenly I was stopped dead in my tracks by Hermes, he stood in front of me, grabbed my arm and zapped us to Olympus where father had a face that looked like he got a million slaps by Hera which I would believe if he ever told me but I think his redness was because of another reason and I have a feeling it was because of me,

"Artemis where on Olympus HAVE YOU BEEN!?" My fathers words were so powerful they rang in my ears,

Yup it was because of me I knew it!

"Well you see father I-" but he stopped me, " You have no excuse good enough to sooth my anger so just take your seat," he was biting back his anger I guess all those years of being 'daddy's little princess' worked out for me,

"Zeus I think Artemis deserves punishment shee's been gone for almost an hour I could have finished my book if I knew she was gonna be this late," my aunt Athena said, I glared at her, me and her are always so close what the hells wrong with her,

"Oh for once I agree with captain cranium do you know how long it will take to get all this make up back in order?! I was working on making a new nail polish color to and she ruined it!" Aphrodite yelled pointing a finger at me, I stuck my tongue out at her, " Not to mention she's being a rudely ruder!"

I giggled at her, wow that's a personal low even for her, "Aphrodite where were you when they handed out the brains?" Athena asked smirking as Aphrodite shifted around in her chair, "I was at the mall getting your new shoes remember?" She asked with a devilish smile, Athena's face paled and she looked down in her lap, it looked like Aphrodite and Athena had a little secret but I don't really care all that much for gossip so I decided to drop it

"Ahem well um I do not think she deserves punishment it's my decision on whether she's punished or not,"

I looked up at father, he winked at me and I smiled, daddy you always got my bad, " What your just gonna let this slide? I guess we all can be late then I almost reached my goal to 20 numbers a day and you ruined it " Apollo said snapping his fingers around like a diva,

_'Oh why am I related to such a moron'_ I kept asking in my mind I mean fathers always liked me better, why does he have to try to ruin my good luck I shrugged and zapped onto my throne,

_'Percy please give me a little time I will come to you I promise,' _I was trying to give me hope in my mind but I was failing miserably, What if I actually killed him, I flinched at the thought, no he couldn't be, I couldn't have he's strong, but he doesn't have the Achilles heal does he... I don't even know, I glanced down at Poseidon he was calm his hair a mess as usual, his trident stuck into his throne, he was still a handsome man even if he was my uncle I still found him quite attractive,

"Poseidon we have some disturbing news," Zeus said his voice getting deeper then usual, I felt my whole body pale, _'oh no please father don't'_ my fingers felt jittery, my body started shaking a little, I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from gasping, everyone else was glancing at one another, Athena and Aphrodite's fave was as pale as a ghost, I saw Hestia by the hearth, she was poking at it with a sharp stick it burned purple and gold, something was wrong, her flames never changed color unless something was wrong, Apollo was glancing at Athena as if she was trying to read her mind, which he probably was but it wouldn't do any good Athena know's how to block people out of her mind like a mind trick,

"What is it Zeus?" Poseidon asked giving everyone who was moving around in their thrones a confused look but his face looked constipated so I couldn't help but giggle,

he smiled at me, showing the teeth that shined brighter than pearls, I blushed cleared my throat and looked away, he looked so much like him they were so identical it hurt to look at his face, he shrugged and looked at Zeus looking for his answer, Zeus looked into Poseidon's eyes the sky and the sea at eye contact, that wasn't particularly a problem it was the whole fact that everyone was looking at Poseidon with grief, even Athena his greatest rival, couldn't help but give Poseidon a sympathetic look,

"It's about your son," Zeus said looking away from Poseidon knowing it would hurt him, the whole room seemed to be feel with nervous Olympians, if there was someone you didn't want to get angry it was a guy who could make a tsunami happen before you could even say 'Whoa' I kept shaking in my throne like 'Oh Zeus I need to get out of here now!' I thought the room was about to burst into flames that's how quiet it was, I looked at Hestia to see if she was thinking of a way to make to do it but her fire was dying down and it seemed like she was nervous out of all of us, I looked at Aphrodite she was the one who pretended to be Thalia and made me shoot the arrow but really it was Percy's fault for jumping in the way he needs to keep his cute face out of trouble!

_'Listen to yourself Artemis your going bonkers!' _If anyone should get in trouble it should be Aphrodite but I was the one to shoot the arrow, I flinched again the memory of him being knocked into the air so hard makes me uneasy, If Aphrodite took the arrow, she would have just fallen really hard, Percy flew across the sky! I looked at Aphrodite again, but I looked closely and saw something on her arms... Were those bruises? No that's impossible she couldn't have gotten hurt she has done nothing to get hurt from so wait why do her arms look like that? It's the matter with her then?

I was so confused at the moment I barely payed attention to Zeus and Poseidon, well barely, Poseidon's face looks angry and worried at the same time, I wanted to look away but it was like this force was making me look at him, "What about my son Zeus," he asked, his voice not giving off any emotion, that was so unlike him he always had an emotion in his voice no matter what happen's somethings gonna happen,

"Uh well I think it would be better if we showed you rather than tell you," Zeus said and looked at Hestia who nearly fell, she looked at Poseidon with sorry eyes and blazed the hearth to where it showed images in it,

_'She's gonna show what I've done.. No No NO!' _I was so scared out of my mind, people should just start calling me the Poseidon son killer!

The images showed up and showed Percy looking at Aphrodite, she had blood running down her mouth and throat, Athena on the floor and Hestia looking at Percy with complete and utter terror in her eye's, Percy yelled, No No NO! And started to run. He looked at his hands and they were drenched in golden blood, wait golden blood? Was that... No it couldn't be... I looked at Aphrodite who had her hands on her mouth,

_'Percy beat her!' _my mind kept screaming at me, maybe she deserved it, but that gave him no excuse to put his hands on her, _'wait this is Aphrodite we're talking about, she hurts everyone,' _ I know my mind was right but still boys aren't suppose to touch us girls in a way that's violent I mean unless we hit them first but still!

I focused on the fire screen again, Percy was running with tears in his eyes, his body was shaking as he ran, Athena was screaming for Percy like she couldn't stand the thought of him running away from her, I looked at her to, she had tears in her eyes, I gave her a questionable look, she looked into my eyes and I flinch, so much pain she held in those gray orbs, it made me feel guilty, but why did I feel that way? I wasn't entirely sure actually, I looked at the fire again,

Percy was running with all he had the blood dripping off his fingers as he ran,

_'This must have been when he did the stupid move and jumped off of Olympus,' _ And my mind was right because he did run right off just as I saw him when I was standing over him, everyone gasped even Poseidon who was leaning in so close to the fire acting like he couldn't see what was happening, I gulped,

_'This is it,' _ my mind was really not on my side at the moment, as I stared at the flames I couldn't help but feel myself sweating, they saw me put the knife to his neck they just saw the kiss, I couldn't help but blush remembering the sweet taste of his mouth, like the most delectable treat you could ever devour,

Then Aphrodite in Thalia form came into view and they saw my angry form even the flames of the Hearth could not compare to the flames I had around me, I felt like death is the best option for me now,

I summoned my bow, _'Oh please don't'_ I drew my bow back with my arrow aiming straight for Aphrodite, _' Hades if your listening please make me fade!' _ I shot the arrow and Percy ran and took it instead or Aphrodite who was as shocked as me, Poseidon's face turned red as he saw his son fly across the sky it was so fast and he crashed landed right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle! _'Please Hades!' _I kept begging in my head but he must like to hear my pleads,

We all watched as Percy sank into the dirty water, we saw the sea creäture and how he was sinking into the ground, I began to cry, so did Aphrodite, Hestia, and surprisingly Athena, _'I thought she'd be laughing,' _ Well maybe not when Percy helped her from getting beat up by Aphrodite, which also really didn't make sence to me, why let the goddess of love beat up the goddess of battle? **(I know that's her roman form but give me a break please?)** Why was she yelling for Percy as well.. It was almost as if... I gasped she likes him!

Athena's pov

When I saw the kiss between I was ready to pow her face into her throne and scream at her face goddess or not NO ONE TOUCHES PERCY THAT WAY! _'But she did save his life' _ my head was trying to convince me otherwise, no my niece or not she should not have done that, she is the goddess of maidens AND SHE SHOT HIM WITH AN ARROW 5 MINUTES LATER!

Aphrodite's pov

How dare that Artemis, I knew when I felt that new spark of love it had to be a goddess in love, no spark is that big, but why of all people did she have to like the man I love?! Plus she already had a Posideon child and killed him, sure he raped a hunter but she still shot the arrow at him! No she will pay for this she will pay dearly no one touches Percy in such a way.. I will not let her walk away from this crime unpunished!

Hestia's pov

Artemis, you had to fall for the only one I wanted, why? How could you do this? I sound pretty selfish but I've wanted him for a while, it isn't fair! I knew I should have called dibs on him, oh Percy you've been through so much, so many things have happened to you, it's not fair for me to be selfish over him because I am a maiden goddess, and as such I have to respect my title as such but I cannot let this whole shooting Percy with an arrow slide that is something unforgivable, I will take revenge upon Artemis for this,

Athena/Aphrodite/Hestia's pov

YOU WILL PAY ARTEMIS I SWARE IT!

Artemis's pov

As Percy was underwater, we all stared at the dangerous creäture in front of him, It got closer and closer, my breathing got shorter and shorter till I was holding my breath, when the flames died down, everyone who was holding their breath let it out, then they all started to argue more or less because they wanted to see what would happen to Percy and Poseidon was pretty upset... Well upset is an understatement,

Then suddenly the hearth started to grow again and showed... CALYPOS AND PERCY MAKING OUT?!

**There I hope you all like it and if not sorry about that! I dunno when I will try to update again but until I do.. I hope you enjoyed so uh... Whats going on, on Olympus? What are the four goddess' thinking when they see Percy kissing Calypso? Why is he kissing Calypso? Where's Annabeth? Why am I so crazy to think stripes went with slacks? So many questions so little buttons, please review tell me what you think and more chapter's will be coming your way, ArtemisJackson, Oh and before I just wanted to see if anyone could figure this little thing out**

_"How do you think she's doing?" I didn't know how to answer, the question was unpredictable,_

_"Well? How do you think the demi gods doing?" _

_I sigh, "I can't say," I tell him feeling dread in my heart,_

_"You can't say, or you won't say," I flinch and look into his eyes, those cold dark eye's,_

_"I... I don't know if it's my place, we left the Olympians in charge of her,"_

_I hated lieing to him, he is my husband after all,_

_"You have feelings for the half blood don't you?" He asks this question over and over and I give him the same answer every time,_

_"Yes I have feelings for the son of the sea,"_

**I'm despicable anyway who was that? What are they talking about? Another has feelings for Percy? Who am I adding to this story, if any of you can guess the right person I'll PM you on exactly who they are, how they came into the story and why they're in the story but you're gonna be left hanging just to let you know, Review and see if you can get it right,**


End file.
